Turtle-Sitting Problems
by yesiamweird
Summary: A group of one shots with May (my oc) in Nick's 2K12 version of Ninja Turtles! Encounters with all of the turtle brothers and a bit of a teenage romance between May and the angry one of the bunch, Raphael. Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just going to be a couple of one-shot stories for my version of May in the nickelodeon version of TMNT. I really kinda love Raphael in this version more than Leonardo, so I want to work around May and Raph being a couple like Don and April! But this wont be as dark as my JYAD version is! **

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

"Heading home April?" Raphael muttered noticing the human girl sneak towards the entrance of their lair. If he had to guess, April was attempting to bail from more of Donny's horrible flirting techniques. "If so I guess we'll see ya later tomorrow."

The girl smiled and chuckled half-heartedly. "Oh yea. I'm heading out. But," She rubbed the back of her neck as her feet began to shuffle back and forth. "My cousin is coming in town tomorrow. I gotta hang out with the family or else my Aunt will kill me."

Michelangelo dangled from one of the many pipes handing from the ceiling, "Awwwww! Gotta go celebrate the family!?" he jumped down and landed right in front of the girl. "How sweet!"

"Yea… my uncle from San Francisco is coming in and bringing his family to come visit." Suddenly her eyes grew bigger, "Hey! Why don't you guys come over afterwards? Just in case either of us find anything about my dad. Besides, they are supposed to stay at a hotel anyways!"

"That's a great idea!" Donatello chimed in his peppy lovey-dovey self over every little thing April said. "We will be there around 10?"

The red-head nodded, "Sounds great! See you guys later!" She waved and walked out of the lair.

"Wonder why her family's in coming in town? They know that her dad got kid-napped right?" Mikey bluntly stated. That statement proceeded in Donatello hitting the top of Mikey's green head. "Be nice! Maybe they are in for a holiday or special occasion or something?"

"Yea. Maybe…whatever…" Raph grunted and then stood to go over to make fun of Leo watching his marathon of Space Cadets.

* * *

**Just before 10 the next day...**

The four teenage mutant turtles landed swiftly on top of the building overlooking April's place. Being the leader, Leonardo took the initiative in staking out the windows to the apartment. "So far I can't see anything inside the building…"

"Oh yea?" Mikey laughed, "Why's that?"

"Uh, well because the blinds are closed right now."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Could have figured that one out, genius." Suddenly a slender figure from the top of the roof made its way towards the center of the brick.

"Look there she is!" Donnie pointed with a huge grin. "She's-"

"Wait a sec." Mikey pushed the smart one of the bunch to the floor. "That's not April!" He titled his head as all four of the mutants took a better look at the girl. Instead of having short read hair, this girl had long blonde instead. "Who's sheeeeee!?" The goofball sunk into Donny's lap.

"I don't know. But it's probably better if we-" Leonardo began to say until the hot-head leaped from the building and into the shadows of the other. "Wait! Raph!" He whispered in a stern voice.

"Ha, hey wait up!" Mikey pushed Donny to the side and joined his brother in the shadows.

Both Leo and Don exchanged a worried glance for a moment and then also jumped towards the shadows to join their brothers.

From what the boys could see, the blonde seemed distressed. She paced back and forth with her arms crossed in front of her chest and a frown on her lips. She stopped walking at the sound of a phone vibration and quickly she pulled out her cell phone from her pocket while frantically reading the text message.

Suddenly, the girl growled and threw herself down on the ledge of the building with the same pout on her face as before. This time her hands scratched at the top of her head as if she were frustrated now more than before. "Gah!" She yelled, "Boys are dumb!"

The four mutants looked among one another nervously and then continued to watch in silence at the girl now with her head twisted to overlook the city. "It's not like it's my fault mom got a job in this stupid city." She muttered loudly enough for her followers to hear. "I swear. I'm never gonna go out with another guy till I'm 30!"

Donny folded his arms over his plastron with a smile, "Ha. Good luck next time single people."

"You're not even considered April's boyfriend, bimbo!" Raph glared as Mikey pushed the brother's to the side. "She needs some cheering up!"

"Mikey. Don't even think about it. We can't let a human see us!"

"But April's our friend. Why can't she be too? And besides," He pointed to the girl, "She needs someone to brighten her day. Uh, I mean night."

Once again Raph glared, "Not from a terrifying mutant turtle she doesn't!" No matter what he said Mikey still continued to leap towards the girl disobeying his brother's actions.

"Hello?" The girl called out looking in the direction of the shadows after hearing the noises. All three of the others continued to hide while looking out for their goofy brother. "Who's there?" She stood up cautiously. "Hell-lo?"

After not hearing anything suspicious for a couple of seconds, the blonde girl turned back to over look the city sighing in relief. That was, until Michelangelo sunk up from behind.

"HI THERE!"

The girl blinked for a second with her crystal blue eyes and then screamed in terror. Whether it was fear from seeing a giant mutant turtle or just from being scared from behind, the other three couldn't tell. She quickly slapped his cheeks taking a couple of steps so her butt backed onto the ledge. As soon as Mikey fell to the floor completely revealing his mutant self to her, she squealed even louder. "What da? You're a- a-" She began to lean back in a retreat and not paying attention to the fact she was about to fall off the ledge. "A turt-!" She screamed but her sentence was cut off from her inability to protect herself from falling off of the building.

"Watch out!" Raph yelled pushing his brothers to the side and quickly jumping off the building to catch the girl from impending doom. With a twist and a twirl on the fire escapes, he quickly and effortlessly caught her in his green arms and landed like a perfectly balanced cat.

As the girl opened her blue eyes in confusion to the reason she had stopped falling but hadn't landed in a splat, she exchanged a look with the green eyed red bandana turtle for a moment. For some reason, instead of being upset with this girl for being so careless, Raph felt calm and completely in awe of the beauty of her face from up close.

But their moment quickly ended as soon as her eyes focused and she understood what exactly had just saved her. "Get off- get away from me!" She squealed batting Raph in the face. He quickly dropped her and clutched his nose while the girl backed further into the shadows of the alley of the building.

"The thanks I get for saving ya! Should've known!" The turtle grumbled and then looked up to the sound of his brother from the roof. "Hey Raph? You okay down there?!" Mikey laughed. He only waved with his usual eye roll and then looked to the girl. "Okay, obviously I'm not gonna hurt cha because I saved you from being road kill. So you don't have to hide."

Placing his hands on the side of his belt, Raph waited for a reply and yet received none. His brother's landed behind him seconds later. "Did she say anything?" Donny questioned while Leo pouted "Master Splinter is going to be so mad that we were seen!"

"What was I supposed to do? Let Mikey's carelessness turn her into road kill?" The hot-head crossed his arms over his plastron. Before Leo had time to answer, the girl's figure stepped halfway from out of the shadows. "W-Wha-What are you?" She stuttered cautiously.

"Relax," Donatello smiled, "We aren't going to hurt cha. Well, besides Mikey."

"HEY!" the orange bandana pouted, "That was an accident!"

"Thank you." She nodded confidently now stepping completely out of the shadow. Her gaze still focused on Raphael. "So, what the heck are you guys?" She walked towards him poking at the side of his arm.

"Hey!"

She retreated her finger with a smirk. "Well obviously you're not in a costume."

"Nope!" Mikey ran up from behind her again, "We are mutants! Mutant turtles!" He said with a proud and confident smile.

She giggled for a moment and then looked towards Leonardo, "Uh…mutants with swords…" She looked at Donny, "And, scary weapons and things…"

"Like Donatello said," Leo nodded and acted into his leader role, "We won't hurt you."

"Unless you hurt us!" Mikey smiled dumbly.

The girl giggled and then looked towards him, "Well considering you almost hurt me I guess I owe you!" She raised a balled fist in the air causing the turtle in orange to duck in a retreat just before she struck. "AH!" She laughed pulling his arm towards her, "two for flinching." She gave a playful smirk and lightly tapped the turtle in the bicep.

Raph smiled, "I like this girl."

"Speaking off…what is your name?" Donny smiled causing her to smile back at him, "It's always proper to introduce yourself before asking for another's name."

"Ah! That is right!" Don smiled, "Well I'm Donatello."

"Leonardo."

"Michelangelo dudette!"

"And I'm Raphael."

She giggled at the different personalities of the mutants and then brushed a blonde strand of hair behind her ears, "My name is May. May Gibson."

"So what was the whole thing-a-ma-bob on the roof?" Mikey rubbed into her arm playfully. "Boys are dumb."

May rolled her eyes with an embarrassed smile and quickly reacted to scratching the back of her head, "Ah, you guys caught that huh? Well it's nothing really…but um. I know you all are fancy and can jump down a ten story building, but is there any way you can go back up?"

Raph elbowed Leo with a confident smile. "Go back up she says." With one swift movement, Raph cradled the girl into his arms and followed suit with his brother's towards the top of the building just like the way they came down.

"Wow," May stuttered as the mutant turtle placed her back onto her feet, "That was fun!" She shook away the dizziness and laughed genuinely. "So what were you guys doing here in the first place? Well besides stalking me?"

Each of the turtles began to blush, now realizing the fact they _had_ been stalking her just before she and Mikey met. "Well, we were waiting to see our friend." Donny answered.

"A human friend or another mutant? How many mutants are there anyways?"

Raph rolled his green eyes, "Too many."

"Well to answer your first question," Mikey said matter-of-factly, "We were waiting to see our human friend, April. And there are about 20 mutants that we've met in the last couple of months since her dad had been kidnapped."

May gasped wide-eyed. "Wait! You know my cousin?! April O'Neil?!"

"April's your cousin?!" All the boys yelled out.

"Yea! I knew her dad was missing but I didn't know he was abducted by aliens!" The blonde placed her hand over her heart like she was trying to prevent a heart-attack from occurring. Then she shook her head and began to massage her temples. "But wait, you know April? But you know what happened to her dad. And then you are friends with April. And her dad is. Is. Is…"

"Calm down May!" Donny placed his hands on her shoulders before she passed out from the swirls in her eyes. "Don't give yourself a heart attack, dudette!" Mikey popped his head from the side making her flinch slightly.

"Okay thanks…so if you guys were waiting for April, why didn't you just call her to tell her you all were waiting?" May questioned and massaged her head once again.

"Well…" Donny looked to his brother's hesitantly while Mikey took the opportunity to speak in the moment of awkward silence, "We were watching you instead!" All three of his brothers fell to the floor in embarrassment.

A blush arose on May's cheeks slightly but she played off the embarrassment by a light hearted laugh. "Okay well, how bout I call April to come up here for you guys then? Would that work or do you want to creep on me in the shadows some more?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and adds of the story! I'll only update whenever I can, so check back every so often!**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

Master Splinter sat on his meditation pillow with a restful sigh allowing himself to get ready for his daily mantra. As his eyes slid close and he began to relax a disrupting squeal erupted from the living room area of his home.

Standing up and running towards the area the scream came from, Splinter frowned in a disappointed way towards the new blonde human girl and his three sons, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael by their favorite video game, Atomic Robo-X.

"NO!" Mikey screamed as the girl fumbled with the controls. "You can't beat my high score! You just can't!"

May grinned with concentration as she ignored the turtles attempting to mess her up from beating their scores.

"She already beat Lame-o-nardo's! And yours is next!" Raph smiled trying to push Mikey to the side so the girl could win. If there was one thing Raphael loved, it was his older brother loosing.

"She didn't beat me!" Leo pouted while trying to fight against her foot on his plastron. They had learned through their visits that May used to be a gymnastics star in San Francisco until she twisted her ankle in a competition forcing her to quit and give up her talent.

May squealed once again as she passed Mikey's score at the top in orange and replacing the number in green with her score. "I did it!" She laughed and continued to fight off the boys and play the video game.

"Yame!" Splinter yelled out stabbing his walking stick on the ground forcing a booming echo in the sewer. All four of the teenagers fell to the floor unaware of the cause of the noise. "Is there a reason that you all must be so loud?" May and the turtles looked at one another and then to the rat master, "Well not really, sensei." Leo answered. "But we were just having fun."

May turned her head towards the game still hoping her score was possible to raise, but unfortunately her character had died in the moment Splinter had yelled at them. "Dang it. I died." She muttered with her arms folded across her chest. The boys looked at her with a confused glare. "What?" She raised her eyebrows and then rolled her eyes back to Master Splinter.

"Very well. Now that I have witness May passing up your scores, keep it down. I am meditating." The rat smiled coyly and then turned back to his dojo.

May placed her hand over her mouth as she giggled at the fact the turtles father had just cheered for her instead of his sons. "Well guys, April and I should be going back home. It's getting too late." She stood to her feet and looked around for her red-headed cousin. "Uh, where _is _April?" She looked to Leo as the three turtles stood.

"I think she and Donatello went out to test that…thing Donnie made." Leo scratched the back of his head not sure what to call his brother's newest invention. May laughed in response and then began to type her name into the high-score slot on the video game.

"HA! There!" She pushed the enter button after writing in her name. "I officially have beaten your sorry shells once and for all!" She turned to them with one hand on her hip and her other finger pointing at them.

"No way!" Mikey pushed her to the side and clutched the controls of the game. "I'm gonna regain my title back even if it kills me!" He declared.

"I hope it does." Raph muttered unenthusiastically while gaining a giggle from the blonde. He couldn't help but smirk at her bubbly laugh. It was different from Mikey's personality and not in a he is a turtle and she is a girl way…May was different from April. Even though the blonde would annoy and tease the hot-head more than the others, he secretly liked the nicknames she called him by.

"Aw, be nice to your brother spaghetti-man." May grinned while leaning closer to Leonardo for protection.

The red-bandana turtle glared, "How many times I gotta tell ya!? These aren't forks and I don't eat spaghetti with them! They are sais used for kick bad guy butts!" He pulled out his weapons from the belt around his waist and shoved them in front of her.

May had been used to his threats, but she still kept a close stand next to the leader of the bunch, "Yea but I bet you could if you tried!" She and Leo laughed some more until a soft hum cut the moment short. Pulling her cell phone out of her back pocket, May stared at the caller and then frowned with a grunt silencing and ignoring the call.

"Who was it?" Leo questioned as she walked towards the sofa in the middle of the room.

"Oh, no one…no one important that is." She spoke emotionlessly without looking at the brothers. Both Leo and Raph exchanged a nervous glance while Mikey continued to play his game. "Aw dang it! I died again! This game is rigged!"

"So are you guys going to go out on a run tonight?" May threw her pink-cased cell phone into her book bag and swung it over one of her shoulders. "If so, I guess I could walk out with you guys. I don't want to be too late getting home. Mom flipped the other day."

"Well, I wasn't planning on going out to the surface tonight but I guess..." Leo shrugged but his hot-head of a brother took the opportunity to speak up. "I'll take her." His voice was mono-toned trying to play off his care towards the girl.

"OOOOoooooooohhhh!" Mikey called out from the video game against the wall. "Raph and May sitting in a tree-" Raph quickly jumped on top of his baby brother before he had time to finish the rest of the taunting song.

May on the other-hand found herself laughing off the embarrassment as she rested her bottom on the arm of the couch. "Awwww, I didn't realize Raphie liked me. How sweet!" She spoke to Leo but was loud enough for all to hear.

"Well whatever then! Walk home by yourself! I was only offering because-"

"Oh stop it. Get up." May waved her hand and stood walking towards the two turtles fighting in front of the game. " Oh and bring your pointy forks too, you never know when we will need those things."

"Sewer still gross you out?" Leo asked already knowing the answer. "I just don't know how the heck you guys lived here for so long, it's so creepy…well outside of the lair and all." She replied helping Mikey stand after Raph stood over top of him.

"Thanks dudette!" Mikey replied brushing off his plastron chest. "Now, if you will excuse me." He turned about face to the game and then frantically began tapping and twisting the controls.

Looking back at the red bandana turtle, the blonde smiled as she walked to the exit. "Come on spaghetti master, there's a man-hole cover that needs moving."


End file.
